planetoid3fandomcom-20200215-history
The Federation
The Federation races are the peace makers of the galaxy. They are a bunch of peaceful races, mostly Republics, that love meeting new species and making treaties with them, trading with them, and learning about them. History The Early Federation The early Federation, believe it or not, actually came from an old exploration mission in 3E. It so happens, that a bunch of missions, called The Xplorer Missions, inspired most of the modern day parts The Federation. The missions were mostly based on exploration, knowledge, and freedom for the galaxy, and had helped many of the races during it's time. The Xplorer Missions also inspired the Keepers of Order, by the famous heroes Darvice IV and Kighven IV. Birth of The Federation At the beginning of 4E, a terrible threat loomed. From the ashes of the fallen superpowers rose something evil, something that had been suppressed by the old empires, something that could not be stopped. From those ashes rose the mighty Robot Empire. They struck fast, and without warning, taking scores of planets left in chaos and disarray by the fall of their home planets. They continued to grow, un-checked, and they soon became the first superpower since the Fall of the Old Empires. But there was still hope. Hope in a once un-heard of people, the Foxes. They had a powerful military, and a strong economy, and were willing to help the dying races. But those races did not want help. They were too content with thinking that they were supreme and strong. So, planet after planet, race after race, they all fell to the Robots. However, it could not stand. Something had to give... Two races, of which had been long time allies, thought up a brilliant plan. A plan to unite all the races. A plan called... The Federation. The Gargreys and Fightgues were known to be very persuasive, and trade with them was lucrative. So, when they proposed the idea of a large alliance, no race could turn it down. And in a few short years, the races were united. When separate peoples are united, the whole becomes more than the sum of it's parts. This was the first time that the Robots felt threatened. Their empire was expansive, their armada fearsome, but against the combined powers of many races, they would not stand... They had to do something, and they did. There were races that had been locked down by their grave threat and were still a few races like them left. So, in return for their... somewhat freedom, they joined the Robots. They were weak relative to them. But together, the odds would be evened. These two alliances, the The Empire and The Federation, would be the clashing titans... that started the first recorded Galactic War... known as, The Robotic Wars. The Robotic Wars (Coming Soon) The End of The Robotic Wars At the end of 4E and the beginning of 5E, The Federation looked as if it was going to fall. For The Empire was relentless and bloodthristy, especially with the Spikera enslaved. They were now going from world to world, wiping out the civilizations on them, putting a few bases, and then moving on to the next. Of which only took about a few hours. But The Federation was still amazingly determined. So, even though things looked bleak, The Federation kept trying to defend their space. However, as they always say, there is pride... before a fall. As The Empire was approaching the Foxes' home worlds, something began to give way.The Federation began to see that The Empire was... strangely unorganized and weak for some reason. And it was finally known why. Moments before entering the Foxes' territory, five of their largest ships just flat out exploded. And a few minutes after that, half of the fleet was annihilated. The reason? Rebellion. All of the organic races in The Empire were actually planning rebellion for a while. However, it wasn't until six of the most powerful finally said that they were planning too when it got organized. And when it was, the plan was swift and quick. All of the organic races rebelled on their planets at the same time, leaving only the robotic races left, and leaving the entire Empire vulnerable to attack. So, The Federation took action and cast down all robot races they could find... and expelled their civilizations into the far edges of uncharted space. Ending The Robotic Wars. Aftermath of the War After the robotic races were cast out of known space, peace and prosperity returned to the Planetoid Galaxy, while The Empire and Federation were reorganized immediatly. Most of the alliance member left, since there wasn't any real need for them. However, there were main races that stayed in them. For The Federation was deemed the defenders of peace and prosperity in the Planetoid Galaxy, while The Empire had learned that empires could be destroyed much quicker when you're allied with races of similiar goals. Fortunately, The Empire made a treaty with all races that for NOW, they would not attack them. And so, with these two allies now the super powers of the galaxy, peace and prosper returned for the remainder of 5E. Federology Federology is the term used to describe the policy of The Federation. It's policy is based around strict rules of freedom and order. It uses a strict code of the same name to operate. Federology states that all races are made equal. It doesn't matter what a being's gender or beliefs are, it's still equal. It also states that every race has the same rights as another. This means that a race should have freedom of speech, expression, belief, gun rights, and meaning. So, this ultimately leads to the fact that any race within this great order cannot be comminust or socialist. It can be any type of Republic and rarely a Monarchy or Feudalism. It also says that war is a very costly but neccesary action that unfortunately has to happen in order to be... order. This means that as long as living beings exist, there will be war and there is no stopping it. However, it states that there is at least a way to prevent and weaken wars. The way Federology says this could occur, is to completely destroy the system of separation of races. For this reason is why The Federation tries to endorse all of it's races to go from world to world. With these terms being used as how to live, Federology also has strict rules on how races govern ther own people. These rules are based around thoughts of Liberty. 1. Every race MUST have freedom of speech, expression, belief, gun rights, and meaning. 2. Every race MUST tolerate other race's rights of rule 1. 3. Every race MUST give resources and supplies to fellow races in need. 4. Every race MUST give yearly resources to The Federation as tax to help bring order. 5. Lastly, every race MUST take part in Federation activities given by The Federation Lords and Council members. With these main rules, Federology has also taken the liberty of controlling the elected leaders for The Federation. For The Federation has three types of leaders. The first and the less powerful of the leaders are the Representitives. The Representitives are the leaders of the individual races within The Federation. They talk among each other to talk about small matters like increasing trade among their worlds or building new space stations that are civilian. The second type and the ones with moderate power are the Council Members. The Council Members are elected via Representitives. They are first among Representitives and then elected to become Council Members. They are in charge of meetings with new races and deciding whether or not to colonize worlds. The last and the ones with the greatest power are the Lords. The Lords take power for immediate action like commanding a war or states of emergency. They also can pass things like laws and acts quickly since they are the highest order of The Federation. The Lords are usually old top members of The Keepers of Order and are elected via vote by the Council Members. However, even though trained to be almost impossible to stop politically and physically, there still was a way to over throw them if they would get too greedy. First, to prevent this from happening in the first place, each Federation child is taught in school and from parents that Liberty, freedom, tolerance, and order were the most important things in the universe. They are also taught that greed is the worst of crimes, but just more strictly then other societies. Then, as a Representative, they are taught more and more rules based around Liberty and freedom and are more strict then what they were taught as small children. Next as Council Members, they are enlisted into the Official Code of Order. This code is extremely strict in Federology principles. So strict that if a Council Member is caught breaking any rule, no matter how small, they will completely disappear from the Council. None know if they are imprisoned or killed. All the people know is that they are sure to pay for breaking these rules. But even with this very strict and long process of teachings and rules, there can still be rare slip ups in the Lords. So, to overthrow any greedy ruler from turning The Federation into a greedy evil empire, there is a group of special forces called The Keepers of Order who protect The Federation from this threat and others. But we will get to that a little bit later. But overall, Federology is the most important thing, other than a few more things, to anyone in The Federation. It is worth dieing for. And it is what The Federation believes... to be... the key towards a real universe Heaven... The Keepers of Order When Federology started to develope within The Federation society, some scholars and leaders realized that to contain order and stability of The Federation, some leaders had to be over thrown for greedy purposes. So, within a few years, a new type of group was established within the government. The generals of the armies, future leaders for The Federation, and extremely wise and intelligent beings, The Keepers of Order are known throughout the galaxy as the most powerful soldiers and scholars of the time. The Keepers of Order, or Kees as some enemies call them, have mostly one mission; to retain order within The Federation by over throwing any leader with greed and too much evil power. However, other missions can be attributed to them, as well. For most of the time, they are scholars that are tasked with learning about other races history within The Federation. This also leads to another mission that involves them going out of Federation space and going on diplomatic missions. Usually, when a new signal shows up on their radars and communication arrays, they are sent out to meet and greet the civilization that made it. Another mission of theirs involves them being generals of armies. And their last mission is to sometimes go out into the public and discuss problems with the people. This ultimately leads to better society. With all these missions, mostly the Kee's lives are repetitive. However, getting into The Keepers of Order is not up to you in the first place. For when one is born, their genes decide it. If a certain gene, of which will be named later, is found within a Federation child, they will be automatically enlisted within The Keepers of Order. Of course, they are asked if they want to join, but the benefits and luxaries outway the risks. Once enlisted, they still go to school, but just at an extremely advanced level. They also have to be trained by five different instructors that are great Kees. Along with them are ten other children. After twenty years, they are finally named Kees and start doing Kee missions. But The Keepers of Order don't just over throw leaders, they sometimes are the leaders. For the prefered leadership position when in an election is a retired Keeper of Order. Why? It has soemthing to do with much more knowledge, genes, and less chance of them turning greedy and corrupted. And with all this, The Keepers of Order, are forever built into the entire structure... that is The Federation. Trait Line At the time of early Federology, some scholars, scientists, and leaders started to see the need for certain traits within a Federation citizen. For if their new alliance would ever work out in the long term, they had to do so. Certain traits or genes started out first with just the enhancement of their remorse for bad or evil actions, such as: killing, stealing, insulting, lying for bad reasons, etc. But as science and information progressed, there was a need for much more. The second gene introduced was... sort of natural selection. A gene was introduced to every person within The Federation that could tell wether or not a certain trait existed naturally. If so, then they would be enlisted within The Keepers of Order. Another gene also gave early children great knowledge on Liberty, Justice, and Freedom. And over the years, new traits and genes are being created for the good of The Federation. The Federation Races After The Federation was able to defeat the evil Empire, most of the races went into the reserves and didn't really have much standing in the alliance. However, six main races did stay in The Federation, so no other evil power could attack and disturb The Planetoid Galaxy again. And here they are: The Gargreys - The Gargreys mostly bring culture to The Federation, they also are big traders for it, as well. The Fightgues - The Fightgues are big on defense for The Federation, they also are big traders for it, as well. The Awesomes - The Awesomes are also big on defense, using their secret projects to protect The Federation. The Astronautes - The Astronautes are big on exansion, they use their tactics to help other races in the alliance grow. The Gloops - The Gloops are big on diplomacy, they use their methods to keep friendly relations with other races. (Coming Soon)